Phantom of the Opera
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Shikon No Tama High is putting on a play, who will star the leads of Christine, Raoul, and the Phantom? Who shall play the leads?...I am not copying the actual script but making the story my own with the use of the songs


The Phantom of the opera

Summary: Shikon No Tama High is putting on a play who will star the leads of Christine, Raoul, and the Phantom? Our beloved Inu gang of course but who shall play the leads?...I am not copying the actual script but making the story my own with the use of the songs from the 2004 movie. XX InuKag, MirSan, possible KogaKags

The bell rang as a signal that class was about to start. Everybody human and demon alike rushed to get to class before they were counted tardy. Inuyasha was among that group but he was neither human nor demon but both. He was the most handsome guy on the entire Shikon campus...besides Koga anyway. As soon as Inuyasha arrived to class he was instantly reprimanded for being tardy on the first day of school. As he went to his seat in the back of the class he heard a teeny giggle. He looked up as his ears flattened to his head. There was a new face in the class.

He thought he had died and gone to heaven when he looked upon the most gorgeous angel face he had ever seen. She had soft pale skin, giant brown doe eyes, and the most beautiful raven black locks of hair he had ever seen. He sat right next to her in his first period class. As he sat beside her he blushed a bit. When she smiled he saw a perfectly lined row of pearly white teeth hidden behind her bright pink lips that made him want to taste them. He gulped when he realized that he doesn't even know her name and yet he already wanted a piece of her...in all reality he wanted the whole shebang.

Mr. Myoga tapped his toes roughly on the ground waiting for Inuyasha to respond to role call but he didn't even hear a response. He looked up to see the poor fool practically drooling over the new student. He sighed as he picked up a chalk board eraser. With a flick of his wrist he chucked it at Inuyasha's face. It landed square into his mouth. Surprised Inuyasha fell from his seat and started choking on the eraser. The new girl ran to Inuyasha's side and gave him the Heimlich maneuver. Gasping for air Inuyasha realized who had helped him. He blushed as he turned his back on her to yell at Mr. Myoga.

"Hey! What in the hell was that for?" shouted a very angry Inuyasha

"If you would only pay attention in class besides give our new student goo-goo eyes maybe we could get on with our day!" huffed an annoyed teacher.

"Feh! I was not giving her goo-goo eyes, I am still half asleep you butt-head!" retorted an aggravated hanyou.

Slowly the day went back to normal, though at the end of the day there was an announcement over the intercom from vice principal Keade.

"Attention all students. There will be play tryouts for the "Phantom of the Opera" tomorrow during lunch in the auditorium. Please do not be late for tryouts. The results will be posted outside the office on Friday. Have a good day."

At the announcement the new girl's eyes lit up. She absolutely loved to act and she personally thought she had an extraordinary voice. She was going to sign up no matter what the cost.

The bell rang to signal that lunch had started. The new girl rushed over to the auditorium to tryout. She was nervous but excited. The "Phantom of the Opera" was one of her favorite musicals. She stepped into the auditorium to find several people sitting in the auditorium. But still she went and sat down with several people. A girl with long brown hair sat next to her and turned to look at her.

" Hey... You new here?" asked the girl.

" Yeah. I'm Kagome...It is nice to meet you." she said while extending her hand.

" Sango. You trying out for the play I take it?" asked Sango curiously.

The music teacher Ms. Abi walked to the front of the auditorium. She handed out booklets and after she told the students about the play she picked out some students to go up on stage.

" Okay Kagome and Inuyasha, I want you to try and sing "Think of me" if you know it sing if not that is okay." said Ms. Abi.

Kagome stood in front of the pianist and nodded her head to cue music. She started to sing when her part came up. She sang with much confidence.

Think of me,  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in awhile.  
Please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me!

We never said our love was ever green  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember stop and think of me!  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might have been  
Think of me  
Think of me waking silent and resigned.  
Imagine me trying to hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days look back on all those times.  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you

Can it be?  
Can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
Long ago,  
It seemed so long ago  
How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me,  
But I remember her.

Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their season  
So do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think ah... of me!

Kagome and Inuyasha had put so much feeling into their singing that everybody in the audience and people in the halls were crying, Inuyasha could smell the tears and Kagome could see the tears. They were both baffled their singing had brought tears to people's eyes. Ms. Abi was dumbfounded as she spoke.

" I think we have found our Christine and Raoul."

Inuyasha was as happy as a clam and he looked at Kagome with a ear to ear smile. Kagome grinned and then proceeded to pass out. Inuyasha caught her and hugged her to him. He picked up Kagome ad carried her bridal style to the infirmary.

When Kagome came to, the final bell had rung. She heard slight snoring and she turned her head to see Inuyasha. He sat in a swivel chair fast asleep. Kagome Blushed when she realized that she and Inuyasha had to kiss in the play. Kagome was pretty thrilled. She was immediately attracted to him when he walked in the class.


End file.
